


Le vent de Brest

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: BREST : Mein Stadt, meine Liebe [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A lot of metaphors going on, Boys In Love, Brest Boys, Bretagne, Brittany - Freeform, But you can see that as superpowers if u want, Français | French, M/M, Ma ville mon amour, Mein Stadt meine Liebe, My city my love, Pathetic fallacy, Sad, Sad Ending, Separation, Sometimes I hate my club, brest, no not the city in belarus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Les dirigeants ont (un peu) brisés mon cœur en laissant partir Autret, mais bon, c'est la vie.
Relationships: Mathias Autret/Gautier Larsonneur
Series: BREST : Mein Stadt, meine Liebe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814575





	Le vent de Brest

**Author's Note:**

> Les dirigeants ont (un peu) brisés mon cœur en laissant partir Autret, mais bon, c'est la vie.

On ne peut échapper au vent à Brest. Où qu'on aille, on le sent toujours se fracasser contre notre corps, contre les bâtiments, contre les nuages. Il murmure aux oreilles des passants, des habitants, rugir aux celles des touristes et de ceux qui ne vienne pas d'ici. Pourtant, il hurlait de désespoir aux oreilles de Gautier. Il sentait le vent tantôt mugir et gronder, tantôt geindre et gémir, miroitant le pauvre cœur déchiré du gardien. Bientôt, le ciel joignit la lamentation, en larmoyant et cachant le soleil joyeux aux yeux du Brestois en peine.

Gautier mit sa capuche, et quitta la terrassa du café. 

Il était dans le port de commerce, près de la criée. La pluie prit un peu de vigueur, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son chemin vers la digue du quai. Le vent le frappait de plein fouet, lui disant de se retourner, de ne pas continuer. Le ciel voulait lui dire de même, de nuages de plus en plus menaçant et noirs se rassemblant au-dessus de la rade.

Mais le Brestois continua quand même.

Avec force, il arriva enfin face à la mer, devant la sortie du port. La frégate de la Marine Nationale patrouillait, comme à son habitude, tanguant sous l'effet de la houle et du vent. Il se savait observé par la plupart des personnes, seulement personne ne vint lui parler. Pourtant, il aurait aimé qu'un inconnu.e l'accoste, lui pose la fameuse question, et que, pour une fois, il réponde par la négative.

Allait-il bien ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Son amour de trois ans allait partir loin, de l'autre côté de la France. Loin, loin de tout. Loin de la mer et de ses rivages. Loin du vent et de ses ravages. Loin du cœur de Gautier, laissant derrière lui seulement un carnage. Une embarcation entra dans le port, semblable en tout point à celle de ses parents. La vue seule lui suffit à lâcher une larme qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Étais-ce la pluie qui mouillait maintenant ses joues ?

S'effondrant contre la muraille de pierre, le Brestois cria son désespoir dans le vent. Il le laissa partir, s'en aller, poussé par le vent et englouti par l'océan. Les nuages s'amassaient au-dessus de lui et le [Kornog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053244/#work_endnotes) l'enveloppait, l'isolant du monde. Il était enfermé, protéger, du monde extérieur par les éléments, par la ville qu'il avait apprivoisée, qui l'avait apprivoisé.

« Gautier ? Gautier... Gautier ! »

Au milieu de la tempête de ses sentiment, son phare se décida d'enfin allumer la lumière. Le Brestois sortit de son cocon, soudainement aveuglé par la lanterne qu'il l'éclairait. Mathias son Éros, Mathias son cœur, Mathias son tout. Gautier le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il redéfinissait son visage, son corps, enregistrait au plus profond de sa mémoire sa voix, son timbre, ses mots. 

« Je t'ai cherché partout... »

Le milieu de terrain n'eut le temps de finir, sa respirations coupée, étouffée par l'embrassade forte et soudaine du gardien. Pendant des minutes, ils ne dirent rien. Profitant simplement de leur retrouvaille. La pluie s'en alla, doucement, suivie du sinistre vent et de ses compagnons les nuages. Le ciel leur accorda clémence, et il se dévêtit de son noir menaçant. 

« Je... »

« Ne dis rien. »

Le cœur de Gautier peinait à s'ouvrir de nouveau à celui qui l'a blessé, qui va encore le blessé. Comment faire confiance à un amant qui ne pense qu'être éphémère, alors qu'il est indélébile ? Tout lui dire, lui livrer ses sentiments sur un plateau d'argent, cela serait trop beau pour être vrai. Allait-il seulement accepter la profondeur de l'amour de Gautier ? Pourtant Mathias était marié, mais n'avait pas hésité à approcher le gardien et le séduire...

« Je t'aime, » finit par annoncer le numéro un. 

« Que, quoi ? »

« Je, » il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de contrôler sa voix chevronnant, « Je t'aime vraiment. »

Le silence fut rempli par le souffle impétueux du vent. Les bourrasques frappaient les deux joueurs de tous les côtés, leurs cheveux volant dans tous les sens. Mathias resserra son emprise sur son gardien, et lui souffla doucement dans l'oreille :

« Je sais, moi aussi. »

**Author's Note:**

> Kornog : le vent d'Ouest soufflant en Bretagne.


End file.
